Welcome to Terminus
by HoodedBanshee
Summary: Sanctuary for all, community for all...those who arrive better run! Terminus isn't all it's promised to be, dark secrets lie behind the smiling faces. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

What would've happened if Ricks group were the first to arrive.  
Characters and setting belong to AMC (except my OC.)

**Welcome to Terminus **

They had arrived in Terminus, Rick, Michonne, Carl and Daryl. They came in the back way but were greeted just the as any new guest to pass through Terminus's gates. After being frisked Gareth led the four of them out to the courtyard towards the grill. Immediately the atmosphere felt wrong, there was something unnatural about the behaviour of the community. Back at the prison people were laughing and enjoying themselves so why was everything so silent?  
Rick tried not to think too much of it, instead the four of them followed Gareth to their sleeping quarters.

"Sun goes down in a few hours so we suggest you get settled in," Gareth said as he left them to their own devices.  
"Rick, don't this place seem a bit off to you?" Daryl whispered as he laid out his bed for the night.  
"It does…I don't want to jump to conclusions and ruin our chance here if there's nothing going on…" Rick responded.  
"So what are we going to do?" Michonne said as she placed her bed near Carls.  
"Surveillance, we'll sneak about and see if there's anything suspicious…if there's not then we got no issues."

The other three nodded in agreement and laid down to rest, sleep came quickly for the four survivors. Quicker then the epidemic had swept through the prison, soon enough all four were fast asleep.

Daryl was the first of the four to wake up, the sun wasn't up yet and the camp was dead silent. Taking his crossbow and hanging it on his shoulder he quietly walked from the sleeping quarters into the courtyard. Slowly he crept into the main building where Gareth slept. Daryl walked past a door; behind it he heard silent whimpering. He gripped the handle and turned it slowly, he allowed the door to open an inch, just enough for him to peer through.

Inside the room was a young girl tied to the head of the bed, the rope was long enough for her to move across the width of the bed but too short to allow her to leave the perimeter of the bed.

The rope dug into her wrists causing them to ache with every movement. When Daryl saw her he realised there was a figure in the bed beside her. A hand was draped over the girl's stomach holding her in place. The arm was definitely that of a man, but who?  
_Who would be sick enough to tie someone to the bed so she couldn't go anywhere?  
_Daryl thought as he moved away from the door.  
He heard movement in the room behind the door and decided it was best to leave and return to the sleeping quarters. As he walked away from the door he heard a voice from within the room.

"Stop your whimpering," the familiar voice hissed.  
"I'm sorry Gareth…it's this rope, it's too tight."  
The voices stopped Daryl in his tracks for a split moment.  
_Sick bastard, knew there was something up with him, _Daryl thought as he hurried off back to the sleeping quarters to tell Rick.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey guys, having a bit of writers block!  
Can you guys give me an idea of where you'd like this story to go so that I can work it into the next chapter? I have an idea but I'm struggling to get it into word for.  
If you guys could let me know I'd really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chains**

It had been a couple days since Daryl had seen the woman chained beside Gareth, after seeing the chains he had run back to Rick to tell him what he had seen. For the next two days Rick, Michonne and Daryl were working to figure out whom the girl in the bed was and if they could expose Gareth's dirty secret.

Rick decided it was best for Carl not to know about the girl in the bed, Michonne was hesitant but Daryl agreed with Rick. Carl had already gone through a traumatic experience in the forest; it wasn't fair to expose him to another straight away. Though all three of them knew that the trauma was just hiding in the shadows and would strike whenever it wanted. Nonetheless Rick, Daryl and Michonne went about their surveillance without Carl knowing.

The sun went down once again on Terminus and the survivors crawled onto their sleeping mats unaware of the secrets among them. Once they were sure everyone was asleep Daryl and Rick set off for the main building. Slowly they opened and closed doors, careful not to make any sudden sounds. They decided to split up once inside the building, Daryl would check Gareth's room again and Rick would search the other rooms on the same hallway. Both men held their weapons close as they headed to their doors.

Daryl slowly opened Gareth's bedroom door and noticed the blonde hair as it swept over the bed sheets. The owner of the blonde hair stayed still and silent but something about it seemed familiar. He knew that Gareth wouldn't be there, he made it clear that afternoon that he would be on night duty securing the perimeter. Daryl needed to see who belonged to that hair, he opened the door wider and walked in. As he got closer to the bed the person in the bed shifter causing the chains to rattle and the blonde hair to fall to one side exposing the face of the woman. Daryl felt his stomach rise up into his throat, as he saw the woman in Gareth's bed.

Daryl doubled back to the door and whispered for Rick, hearing Daryl's calls Rick came back into the hallway.  
"What is it Daryl?" Rick asked as he gripped his gun.  
"The woman in the bed…I know who it is, come and see." Daryl rushed as he walked back towards the bed.

As the two men starred down at the bed in disbelief the woman open her eyes, she almost screamed before she realised who they were.  
"Rick? Daryl?" she whispered, "is it really you?"  
"Yes Beth," Rick answered back, "we're here…and we'll get you out."

"No…you can't take me yet, he'll kill you…" Beth whimpered as the chains cut into her wrists when she tried to reach up to Rick and Daryl.  
"We won't let him…come on Beth," Daryl promised.  
"Daryl…maybe she's right, he's not hurting her too much…maybe we should wait until we have a proper plan." Rick suggested.

"Rick…" Daryl groaned.  
"No, Ricks right…go make a plan and then we'll get out, besides...if Maggie is still alive she'd come here and if we aren't here then we wont see her again." Beth sighed as Daryl lowered his head down enough for her to touch his cheek.  
"Fine…just be safe," Daryl whispered.

With that Rick and Daryl walked out of the room leaving Beth chained up, it was too late to check the other rooms so they snuck back to the sleeping area where Michonne was waiting beside Carl who was fast asleep.  
"Any luck?" she asked.  
"We found Beth, in Gareths bed all chained up," Daryl spat as he sat down on the mat.  
"We need to make a plan of how we're going to get out," Rick whispered as her laid down.  
"I'm sure we will, that's the brilliant think about our group…we always have a plan." Michonne smiled as she finally laid back and closed her eyes. Before long everyone was asleep, everyone except for Daryl. How could he sleep while Beth lay beside a monster?


End file.
